


Siren

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ancient Greece AU, M/M, Siren!Kaldur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur's never been so enamoured as he is with the redhead he sees on the Arrow. Roy really should know better than to lean over the side of the ship so much. Ancient Greece AU ft. Siren!Kaldur and Sailor!Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user godlylocks' birthday.

"Roy! Roy! For the last time, don’t lean so far, you’ll fall overboard!”

The exasperation in Ollie’s voice was evident. Why the hell did he keep bringing his ward on these trips. Right. Because even at 23, Roy Harper was about 17 levels of pouty when Ollie left him behind. Ollie could only be relieved that Roy’s brother of the same name never wanted to come. He didn’t know how he would be able to handle two Roy Harpers on a boat. They were hard enough to handle on dry land. Especially when they were together. There was only so much snark and sarcasm one man could handle.

"I”m just looking, Ollie. Relax, would you."

"Jim, would you control your nephew?"

Roy snorted but moved away from the side of the ship. Jim had to sigh in relief. He really would rather not get in between Roy and Ollie. It wasn’t worth it. 

"Don’t worry kid, we’re almost there."

Roy walked around the ship, grumbling about not being a kid. Within minutes, he was back to leaning over the edge of the ship. 

Kaldur’ahm always loved when the Arrow traveled by the under sea city of Poseidonis. Seven times he’s seen this ship go by and seven times he’s watched the redhead move around from one end of the ship to the other. Roi, he thought his name was. He loved watching the man’s facial expressions. The way he scowled when Oli talked to him and the way he smiled when Zim did. 

He especially liked the way Roi looked when he stared out over the water. Kaldur thought he looked relaxed. He thought maybe Roi loved the sea as much as he did. 

For a moment, Roy thought he saw someone looking up at him from beneath the water’s surface. He jerked, startled. He blinked and it disappeared. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"You all right, kid?" Jim asked.

Roy paused before nodding.

"Yeah, I’m fine."

"Go easy on Ollie. I know getting on each others’ asses is what you do but… he really cares about you kids. And I know, I know. You aren’t a kid anymore. But as far as he’s concerned, you’re his kid. And he loves you."

Roy smiled and if he’d been looking down, he would have seen Kaldur staring up in awe. 

"I know. I love him too. Just don’t tell him that."

Jim pat Roy on the back and walked off to check on their cargo. Roy leaned back over the edge of the ship, rubbing his arm with one hand. The short sleeves of his chiton didn’t do much to keep warm against the wind. Bare arms, bare legs. He’d long since kicked off his sandals. Roy had no fear of splinters. Tough feet, tough skull, Ollie always said. 

Kaldur was hanging back, watching from afar. He’d almost been seen. He didn’t want Roi to see him yet. He wasn’t ready. He was sure Roi would reject him. And Kaldur didn’t want that. It was said that surface-dwellers could never love Atlanteans. Surface-dwellers couldn’t live where their soul-mates did not. It was why most could not live beneath the ocean’s surface. Because their heart belonged above it. But Kaldur still hoped that maybe this one was different, that maybe this was the one Eros had picked for him. 

—

It wasn’t until six months later that Kaldur saw the Arrow again. Roy was on it, leaning over the edge to watch the water as usual. He’d told Tula and Garth about the man. Over the months, they’d managed to convince him that he should at least try with him. He’d almost forgotten what that face looked like. But the sight of that jawline furthered his resolve to try for his attention.

Roy rested his chin on his knuckles. The wind mused his hair. It didn’t annoy him as much as it used to. Over the sound of the wind, he thought he caught the sound of a voice. He glanced around and saw that no-one was within earshot. Attributing it to his imagination, he went back to watching the water. He heard the voice again. Louder. More distinct. He couldn’t understand the words but he couldn’t help but he drawn towards the sound. He needed to get closer to the source. He felt like he could die if he didn’t.

Jim frowned, glancing up from his map. Was someone… singing? It didn’t sound like anyone on ship. From the corner of his eye, he saw movement by the side of the ship. He looked over just in time to see his nephew go over the edge.

"Roy! Roy!”

He ran over, ignoring the eyes on him. He was too late, Roy had gone over. He had to hold Ollie back from following.

"Let go, I have to- Let go of me, Jim!"

"Ollie, stop! Listen to me, he’s gone! You can’t help him now."

Jim dragged a screaming and kicking Ollie away from the side of the ship. He had to pretend that he didn’t see an arm sticking out of the water, reaching for the ship, before disappearing beneath the waves.

Roy wasn’t sure what had happened. All he knew was that one second he was watching the water and the next he was being dragged under it. Roy had grown up in a port town. He was a good swimmer. But he couldn’t get loose from the strong arms around his waist. The lack of oxygen made his lungs burn. He felt tired. And the body was warm against the cold of the water.

Kaldur could scarcely believe it. Here he was, finally holding the man he’d spent years fantasizing about. But something wasn’t right. Roi was… falling asleep? He shifted, moving around to look at him face-to-face. He opened his mouth to speak but he paused. Roi looked sick. And he was sinking. Kaldur didn’t understand. Surface-dwellers didn’t have tails, but why didn’t his legs move to keep him afloat?

The Atlantean’s stomach twisted. Surface-dwellers couldn’t swim. Roi couldn’t swim. He wrapped his arm around Roi’s waist and darted up to the surface. There were cliffs in sight, close enough that he could rest Roi on.

The shift had Roy coughing up water. He could feel a hand on his chest. His eyes fluttered open, though he still couldn’t see, and the hand disappeared. He heard a splash of water faintly at the back of his mind.  
It barely registered before he passed out again.

It was hours before Roy awoke. The first thought he had was that he was cold. His chiton was soaked through and clinging heavy to his skin. He pulled it off, grunting at the effort. There was enough space on the rocks to lay it out in the sun to dry. He was only slightly warmer, but anything helped.

Kaldur hadn’t dared approach the surface dweller. He only watched from afar. But he noticed Roi stripping and he couldn’t deny that it made his skin feel warm. He couldn’t quite make out any details from where he was. He took a deep breath and dove down under water, making his way over to the rocks. He pulled himself up slowly, careful not to startle the redhead.

"Hello."

Roy didn’t have the energy to be startled. But his eyes betrayed his nerves. 

"Hello."

Kaldur reached towards him and Roy shifted over.

"I won’t hurt you."

"You tried to drown me."

"I- don’t know what that word means."

Roy paused. Did this guy, this siren, not understand the concept of drowning? He did live under water so maybe he didn’t.

"It means when a person goes under water and dies because people can’t breathe under water."

"Surface dwellers cannot breathe under water?"

The idea was baffling. 

"No, we don’t."

Kaldur gaped. He had almost… killed… Roi. He hadn’t meant to, he really hadn’t. 

"I apologize. I did not mean to put you in danger. I only wished to speak with you."

Roy frowned.

"Why?"

Kaldur sank back until his shoulders were covered by water.

"I find you attractive. My intentions were never to harm you."

Roy didn’t know why, but he believed it. The siren’s eyes held sincerity and a sort of innocence that made Roy sympathetic. 

"Do you have a name?"

"Kaldur’ahm. My friends call me Kaldur."

The atlantean offered a small, shy smile.

"I’m Roy. And it looks like I’m stuck here for a while."

Kaldur knew the regular ship schedules by this point. He’d spent months watching them go by, enough to recognize most.

"A ship, the Nightwing, should be by in three days time."

Roy gave a small nod. He stretched, trying to relieve the cramping of sitting in the same position for so long. He didn’t miss the way Kaldur’s eyes traveled up his legs. He raised an eyebrow. His chiton was still damp and he really didn’t want to be cold. It wasn’t as though he minded being looked at. 

"Good. In the meantime, are you going to keep me company?"

Kaldur’s gills fluttered at Roy’s smirk. 

"It would be inconsiderate of me not to."

Roy laughed. He liked that response. Maybe it was because he was stranded on a cliff but he didn’t mind this siren. 

Eventually, Kaldur disappeared to bring Roy food. He didn’t want to go far and leave his redhead. He settled with a decently-sized fish which he electrocuted himself. While Roy ate, Kaldur watched the flexing of Roy’s thighs, glancing away whenever he thought Roy was looking. 

"I don’t mind if you look. Hey, hey! Don’t go."

Roy leaned forward, reaching out towards him. 

"I apologize. I do not often see surface-dwellers so close. Legs are… unfamiliar to me."

Roy had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. It sounded strange. But Roy supposed that legs were just as unusual to Kaldur as fish tails were to him. He stretched his legs out towards Kaldur so he could get a better view. 

Kaldur reached out tentatively to trace a finger over the bottom of Roy’s foot. The muscles twitched and Kaldur glanced up at Roy’s face to make sure it was okay. Roy’s smile reassured him. When Roy made no move to stop him, he grew bolder. He cradled Roy’s leg in his hand. 

The redhead shifted closer to the edge of the rock. He’d never felt anything like the webbing between Kaldur’s fingers on his skin. It sent a shiver down his spine. Kaldur’s skin was warm. He couldn’t help but appreciate the look of awe on Kaldur’s face. Kaldur had the kind of mouth that Roy loved. It was no wonder people were always so entranced by sirens. If they all looked like this one, then jumping off a boat was worth it. 

The fingers moved farther up Roy’s leg. He was getting turned on and he knew he shouldn’t be but Kaldur licked a stripe up his leg and fuck if that wasn’t hot. He bit his lip, letting out a muffled sound.

"Have I overstepped?"

"No. No it’s fine."

Kaldur was familiar with the concept of surface-dweller arousal. But he’d never had the opportunity to see it in person. If this was his introduction, he couldn’t complain. Roi’s body was gorgeous. Firm muscle reacted to each touch. His fingers found the spot where thigh met him and Roi moaned. Kaldur looked up, trying to determine the appropriate way to ask permission.

Roy let his legs part further. He hadn’t had sex in so long - months at a time on a boat will do that to a person - and it showed in the way his body reacted. Already, his cock was stiffening. His body was oversensitive to the warmth of Kaldur’s hands. He licked his lips, jutting his hips forward in a silent request for more. 

Long fingers traced up and down the shaft as if trying to familiarize and memorize the shape. Kaldur’s hand curled around Roy’s cock. He was resting all of his weight on his other arm and it was a bit uncomfortable but the expression on Roi’s face made it so worth it. Hips jerked up into Kaldur’s hand, and Kaldur shivered at the sensation. The head of Roi’s cock slid against the webbing between index and thumb as Kaldur stroked him. 

Pale green eyes took in the sight of Roi, panting and moaning and writhing against the rocks. A light blush was making its way across the bridge of his nose and to his cheekbones. His lips were shiny with spit and his lower lip was swollen from the assault by the redhead’s teeth. Hazy eyes watched Kaldur’s every move, save for when they fluttered shut at an unexpected wave of pleasure. Kaldur didn’t want to stop touching him. He wanted to keep going, to keep watching Roi’s face twist in pleasure, to hear those breathy moans that spilled past red lips as Kaldur’s thumb brushed over the wet cockhead. But he couldn’t support his weight with only one arm anymore.

Roy let out a desperate sound at the loss of friction. His cock twitched, needy for more.

"Wh- ahh!"

Roy’s hips bucked and it was a miracle that he didn’t cum on the spot. Of course he’d thought about what Kaldur’s lips would feel like wrapped around his cock, but he hadn’t imagined that it would actually happen. Kaldur’s mouth was so hot and so wet. It was a little obvious that he’d never done this before. It was sloppy, with teeth occasionally scraping over the sensitive skin, but Roy couldn’t deny that he liked it. 

It wasn’t long before Roy was arching his back, hips lifting off the rocks. Every inch of his skin was on fire, humming with pleasure. His hand settled on the back of Kaldur’s neck, not pushing down, just holding. Bracing himself.

"I’m gonna’ cum," he warned. "Oh Gods, I’m gonna’ cum!"

Roy tried to hold back, to draw this out for as long as possible. But then Kaldur’s fingers came up again to stroke his shaft and that hot, wet mouth was working his head and he couldn’t stop himself from cumming in hot spurts, moans of Kaldur’s names filling the air. 

Kaldur swallowed what he could, careful not to gag. The rest dripped from his lips. He wiped his mouth with his fingers and lapped at them. The taste was interesting, not quite unpleasant. Fingers traced over his jaw and Kaldur glanced up. Roi was smiling. Kaldur felt his face heat up, gills fluttering.

"You’re good," Roy murmured.

"Thank you." 

Roy let his feet sink into the water. He felt warm, relaxed. 

"So," he said. "Three days, then."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
